t2t_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior Oussland 1
6 qualifying cities 10 athletes each 6 will move on while 1 will move on to the final straight away and the winner in city finals power tower gets 2 tries in any stage they please the rounds Qualifying ANW 11 game City Finals ANW 11 game The Final ANW 11 game Ouss City, Southern Fried City, Tropical Fruitland, Sczszesny, Foderingham, Dale are the Cities the hosts are Toshihiro Yamamoto, Shingo Takeda and Ki Wong the cash prize is 1,000,000 ouss pounds Ouss City 1 shrinking steps 2 walk the plank 3 spring forward 4 diamond dash 5 spin hopper 6 warped wall/mega wall 1 and thats it and you have 15 attempts on what wall you choose Competitors 1 James Kronberg 3. spring forward 0:17 7th 2 Pete Sandringko 2. walk the plank 0:08 3 Shawn Gdro 1:56 3rd 4 Shane Zrimbondle 1. shrinking steps 0:04 5 Kane Zrimbondle 0:47 2nd 6 Sydney Zrimbondle 0:42 1st 7 Jess Sato 3. spring forward 0:15 6th 8 Cornelius Combrendandus 1. shrinking steps 0:03 9 Minato Gid'On 3. spring forward 0:11 5th 10 Thomas Richardson 5. spin hopper 0:23 4th Power Tower about power tower and did it after southern fried city did going straight to the national finals 1 Sydney Zrimbondle 3. swinging beam 0:13 2 Kane Zrimbondle 0:28. first to beat power tower this season. wins speed pass Southern Fried City 1 shrinking steps 2 off the hook 3 block run 4 bouncing spider 5 mat run 6 warped wall/mega wall Competitors 1 Chihiro Abe 1. shrinking steps 0:03 2 Tomomi Sasaki 4. bouncing spider 0:32 6th 3 Ayano Tanaka 4. bouncing spider 0:30 5th 4 Katsurou Nakano 0:53 1st 5 Tsubaki Kawaguchi 1. shrinking steps 0:02 6 Mariele Van Houte 0:58 2nd. 1st woman to beat the wall! 7 Xzavier Brandt 4. bouncing spider 0:29 4th 8 Peter Siddall 6. mega wall 1:19 3rd 9 Miu Kurosawa 2. off the hook 0:08. there was a glitch with off the hook but it doesnt matter because she still moved on 7th 10 Fabian Aveskamp 1. shrinking steps 0:02 Power Tower 1 giant steps 2 arch bar 3 swinging beam 4 monkey bars 5 arch bar again 1 Katsurou Nakano 3. swinging beam 0:13 2 Mariele Van Houte 3. swinging beam 0:10. wins speed pass Tropical Fruitland 1 shrinking steps 2 wing swing 3 mat run 4 diving boards 5 coconut climb 6 warped wall/mega wall Competitors 1 Janko Sumasawi 5. coconut climb 0:42 J-5th 2 Kamer Samer 2. wing swing 0:09 3 Gresto Merusanshi 5. coconut climb 0:42 J-5th 4 Teruyuki Nakamura 2. wing swing 0:08 7th 5 Takasaki Nakamasa 1:06 1st 6 Kazuya Kojima 5. coconut climb 0:32 2nd. first non-finisher to advance to power tower 7 Dengo Mengo 2. wing swing 0:25. the obstacle glitched and if he doesnt make it through because of that he will get a 2nd try. he got a 2nd try because he didnt move on because of the glitch 8 Xi Wu 5. coconut climb 0:33 3rd 9 Katsurou Hamasaki 1. shrinking steps 0:00. failed after just 0.9 seconds. fastest fail ever! 10 Mai Nakayama 5. coconut climb 0:39 4th 7 Dengo Mengos 2nd run 1. shrinking steps 0:02 Power Tower 1 giant steps 2 arch bar 3 swinging beam 4 monkey bars 5 arch bar again 1 Takasaki Nakamasa 2. arch bar 0:06 2 Kazuya Kojima 0:34. wins speed pass Sczszesny 1 shrinking steps 2 board swing 3 mat run 4 broken bridge 5 lightning bolts 6 warped wall/mega wall Competitors 1 Thomas Jambo 2. board swing 0:19 7th 2 Sambo Mambo 2. board swing 0:17 J-2nd. won the draw for joint 2nds. 3rd person to not clear qualifying and qualify for power tower 3 Ryan Johnson 2. board swing 0:17 J-2nd 4 Josh O Solomon 2. board swing 0:26 5 Thomas Kremlin 2. board swing 0:18 6th 6 Richard Richards 1. shrinking steps 0:02 7 James Sombrero 2. board swing 0:17 J-2nd 8 Kane Srew 2. board swing 0:17 J-2nd 9 Thomas Roften 1. shrinking steps 0:03 10 Kia Loft 2. board swing 0:15 1st. 2nd person to not clear qualifying and qualify for power tower oh my goodness NO FINISHERS IN SCZSZEZNY QUALIFYING!!! Power Tower since there was so many Joint 2nds they did a draw to see who would face Kia Loft in the Power Tower Sambo Mambo won 1 giant steps 2 arch bar 3 swinging beam 4 monkey bars 5 arch bar again Competitors 1 Kia Loft 0:27. fastest power tower finish ever so far! 2 Sambo Mambo 0:24. fastest power tower finish breaking Kias record!. wins speed pass Foderingham 1 shrinking steps 2 mat run 3 dangerous curves 4 hazard cones 5 crank it up 6 warped wall/mega wall Competitors 1 Mochiwoki Kazizoki 3. dangerous curves 0:20 6th 2 Asuka Kawazaki 3. dangerous curves 0:17 2nd. 4th person to not finish qualifying but move on to the power tower 3 Tadao Miyazaki 3. dangerous curves 0:18 J-3rd 4 Masashi Nishimura 3. dangerous curves 0:19 5th 5 Masasashi Miseki 3. dangerous curves 0:31 6 Oshi Yoshizaki 3. dangerous curves 0:24. skimmed the water right at the end 7th 7 Tosh Mosh 1. shrinking steps 0:00. failed after 0.2 seconds!. fastest wipeout ever! 8 Yasuo Daisono Ninja-Kun 1:50. they didnt know if he skimmed the water or not on shrinking steps so they just let him carry on 1st 9 Siringo Simbindo 1. shrinking steps 0:02 10 Preston North 3. dangerous curves 0:18 J-3rd Power Tower 1 giant steps 2 arch bar 3 swinging beam 4 monkey bars 5 arch bar again Competitors 1 Yasuo Daisono Ninja-Kun his comedian stage name 3. swinging beam 0:07 2 Asuka Kawazaki 4. monkey bars 0:23. if she didnt hit her head on the monkey bars yasuo would have won speed pass. wins speed pass by hitting her head on monkey bars Dale 1 shrinking steps 2 ring swing 3 spin bridge 4 wingnuts 5 sling shot 6 warped wall/mega wall Competitors 1 Skawakendo Mandanendo 2. ring swing 0:11 2 Subarashi Nandoman 5. sling shot 1:24. 3rd 3 Katsuhide Aoki 4. wingnuts 0:24. 4th 4 Ayako Miyamoto 4. wingnuts 0:25. 5th 5 Ken Nagasawa 5. sling shot 0:59. 1st. 6th person to fail qualifying but move on to the power tower 6 Hidenori Hasegawa 4. wingnuts 0:59. 7th 7 Maho Miyake 2. ring swing 0:07 8 Momo Hindakono 2. ring swing 0:20. the ring swing glitched and made him not make the top 7 and was allowed to have a 2nd attempt 8 Momo Hindakono 2nd run 4. wingnuts 0:34. 6th 9 Srinko Kindinko 5. sling shot 1:12. 2nd. 5th person to fail qualifying but move on to the power tower 10 Ko Mast 2. ring swing 0:09. had a close call on shrinking steps and that definately hindered him and he failed which means this is the 2nd qualifier in ninja warrior oussland history to have no finisher also because of this only 1 attempted the mega wall and he couldnt even scale it and win 10,000 ouss pounds Power Tower 1 giant steps 2 arch bar 3 swinging beam 4 monkey bars 5 arch bar again Competitors 1 Ken Nagasawa 3. swinging beam 0:06 2 Srinko Kindinko 0:18. has by far the fastest power tower ever breaking Sambo Mambos record of 0:24! City Finals Ouss City 1 shrinking steps 2 walk the plank 3 spring forward 4 diamond dash 5 spin hopper 6 warped wall 7 salmon ladder the creator of the game for using bar tech, literally bar tech isnt even an upgrade its more of a DOWNGRADE 8 the hinge 9 mat run 10 spider trap 1st to 7th=Place In Qualifiers Minus Power Tower Which Means Only 6 will run 1st Sydney Zrimbondle 3. spring forward 0:25 3rd Shawn Gdro 3. spring forward 0:22 4th 4th Thomas Richardson 7. salmon ladder. fell on 1st rung! 1:12 2nd 5th Minato Gid'On 7. salmon ladder. fell on 2nd rung 1:15 3rd 6th Jess Sato 7. salmon ladder. fell on 1st rung 0:55 1st 7th James Kronberg 1. shrinking steps 0:01 Power Tower city finals version 1 giant steps of about 6 steps there is only 2 2 ascending handles 3 ascending cannonballs 4 double tilt ladder Competitors 1 Jess Sato 2. ascending handles 0:06 2 Thomas Richardson 3. ascending cannonballs 0:15. wins safety pass and gets a redo in any stage he likes and yet again 1st place is last place in the power tower Southern Fried City 1 shrinking steps 2 off the hook 3 block run 4 bouncing spider 5 mat run 6 warped wall 7 salmon ladder again a trashy bar tech salmon ladder 8 up for grabs 9 fallout 10 spider trap Competitors 1st Katsurou Nakano 2. off the hook 0:11 3rd Peter Siddall ONLY Ninja Who Tried The Mega Wall 2. off the hook 0:08. failed because of a glitch. if he doesnt move on because of it he will get a redo 2nd 4th Xzavier Brandt 7. salmon ladder 1:34. failed because of trashy bar tech lol. fell on 1st rung! 1st 5th Ayano Tanaka 2. off the hook 0:21 4th 6th Tomomi Sasaki 1. shrinking steps 0:08. did the slow technique and failed on the dismount 7th Miu Kurosawa 2. off the hook 0:14. failed because of a glitch 3rd Power Tower 1 giant steps 2 ascending handles 3 ascending cannonballs 4 double tilt ladder Competitors 1 Xzavier Brandt 2. ascending handles 0:06 2 Peter Siddall 2. ascending handles 0:05. wins safety pass